Insignificant Day
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: Sasori and Deidara get into one of their famous art arguments, but something other than harsh words come from it. Love maybe? Just some fluffy drabble I made. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! This is just some sweet fluff with our favorite sexy Akatsuki artists! No, this doesn't have sex, you horny pervs! Hahah enjoy! Review pplleeaassee! Disclaimer: their asses belong to Kishi! –Emo corner-**

_**Insignificant Day: SasoDei Love**_

It was just another boring, beautiful, uneventful, insignificant day. The Akatsuki hideout was, for the most part, quiet, much like its surroundings. The sun was perched midway in the sky, shining with all its yellow and orange glory. Birds of all colors and sizes chirped their uplifting melodic songs across the baby blue tinted skies. Little clouds that closely resembled cotton balls were sprinkled in a random pattern in the blue hue. All in all, it was peaceful. Joyful, even…well…all good things have to come to an end sometime…right?

"Dammit brat! Look what you did!" a certain red head growled in aggravation as his blonde accomplice smiled victoriously, watching as one of the scorpion's beloved puppets was buried deep within an ever growing pit of red, yellow, and orange flames. The explosion from the blonde's 'fireworks' sounded for but a second, then silence. A minute passed before the red head's outburst and crackling of the flames. His scowl deepened when he thought of this being the blonde's favorite piece of artwork. Boom. Such a pathetic excuse of artwork. At the moment, he wanted to pound Deidara's face into the dirt as he watched the burning wood being engulfed in fire. Only two things stopped him. One would be that he was usually a stoic character, and had to keep the remainder of his temper in check. The second? The look on his brat's face as the colors of the explosions followed by flames reflected on Deidara's azure diamonds that were his eyes.

"You didn't like it Danna, un?" the blonde frowned. He had truly hoped to please Sasori, and maybe get the scorpion to accept his art and how beautiful it really was. After all, the brat openly respected his Danna's opinion, was it so bad to want the feelings to be mutual? Maybe using one of Sasori's puppets as a test subject wasn't the best idea…

Said red head scoffed, crossing his arms. "Why would I have liked that?" Sasori watched as the frown on the younger's face deepened, a look of sadness and confusion clouding the blonde's eyes.

"Well I made the fire works for you, un. I thought that you'd like all the colors…" Deidara blushed. He was only being truthful. The blonde had wanted to impress his Danna, he always had. He hated it when Sasori was mad or upset, which he was most of the time.

"And what gave you the idea I'd like the 'colors'? You know very well that I believe art is eternal, not to be used in one of your stupid bombs-" he was cut off from his originally planned mini-rant on how foolish and completely implausible the boy's idea of art was.

"It's not stupid! Yeah, yeah, I know about your preference in art and lasting forever with your creepy puppets. But Danna! What's the fun in that, un? Isn't it exciting to see a new thing, new piece of _art_ every day? Not having to be bored with the same thing every time you look at it?" Deidara smiled, eyes gleaming as he explained his small idea on his art. Every time he seemed to talk about it, the boy got so defensive, but so happy. In a way, Sasori admired it. He admired the blonde's positive and optimistic outlook on things. Hell, he admired the boy in general.

"No, and they aren't creepy brat."

"Danna…they're creepy, especially Hiruko, un."

"Are not."

"Are too.

"Brat, are you _trying _to make me mad?" Sasori hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His patience, what very little he possessed, was wearing thin. The red head detested the blonde's opinion of art, and he made that very clear on multiple occasions. He often wondered why Deidara kept trying to win his approval on it. He already was in love with that brat, not that the bomber knew that…

"Why don't you like it?" Deidara asked suddenly, making the puppet master look at him through narrowed muddy brown eyes.

"It's not art."

"Well, besides that, un."

"What do you mean?"

By now, both artists were trying to stare each other down, arms crossed, and glares fully presented on their faces. Unbeknownst to them, each time one of them made a comment of snide insult, their glares would actually lessen or soften. It was like they were trying to break the other down, not infuriate or insult, just…crack a bit.

"Besides the fact you don't think its art, why else don't you like it, un?" the blonde asked, raising his eyebrows apprehensively.

Now Sasori is a quick witted, very smart man…but now he had nothing to say. Truth was, he only didn't like the junior's art because it didn't last forever, no other reason. Honestly, he _did_ enjoy the colors the bombs created; he loved seeing the way the brat's eyes would light up every time he set flame to something. But Sasori would never say this. His ego was far too high, and confessing his enjoyment for the brat's art was basically confessing his love, which his pride wouldn't allow him to do. Deidara seemed to pick up on the hesitation on the red head's face, for he smirked and nodded.

"You have no other reason, do you Danna?"

Sasori wasn't as amused and glared in response. His glare on intensified as Deidara smiled brightly, clearly happy that, although Sasori still didn't like his art, it wasn't on a personal level as it was just a simple difference between them that most likely wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

"Don't push your luck, brat. Just because I have no other reason, doesn't mean I hate it any less. I detest that God awful art of yours. Don't forget that," the scorpion hissed, irritation seeped into his words.

Deidara did his best to not show how much his Danna actually hurt him. He knew it was childish to get so offended about one characteristic he believed in, but the words Sasori used deeply stung at his heart. He knew his Danna hated his art, and he tried with every fiber of his being to get that to change, but to no avail. If anything, he just seemed to upset the other even more. He would often sit and wonder what Sasori thought of him. The blonde loved the puppeteer **more **than his own art, Hell, even more than his own life! It was only to be expected that Deidara feel hurt by the harshness his love used.

Sasori seemed to sense this. He sensed that something threw Deidara off and judging by the hurt and sadness swimming around in the pool of blue that were Deidara's shining eyes, he was right.

"Brat, are you alright?" the red head asked hesitantly, making the blonde looked down, letting his long blonde locks cover his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, un," Deidara nodded, now noticing the silent tears that streamed down his face. Mentally cursing himself, he closed his eyes, praying Sasori wouldn't notice the water droplets fall to their end before slapping the green grass. To his eternal mortification, his Danna did notice.

"Brat?" the red head asked, doing a poor job of hiding his concern as he slowly approached the boy. "Are you crying?"

"N-No!" said boy snapped, wincing as his voice noticeable cracked. He couldn't cry now! His Danna would only laugh at him, call him a child and to grow up. But it was too late. The tears picked up their pace and were now racing each other down the blonde's pink cheeks. Sasori approached the boy, standing in front of him now.

"Don't lie to me Deidara," Sasori warned, feeling his heart slowly crumble as the tears and pain were clearly visible on the poor bomber's face. This caught said bomber off guard. Sasori rarely used his real name. It was either 'brat', 'blondie', or 'pet', never his legit name.

"I-it's nothing Danna, un…" he sniffled, blushing at the way his name purred out of the red head's mouth. He loved the sound. He loved the way the scorpion said it, making it ring around in the air around them.

Now everybody knew that the red head wasn't good with emotions. Not in the least, but he did however, have enough sense to know he should comfort his crying blonde. Gently, and quite slowly, he placed a single hand on the blonde's cheek, cupping it. Using the other hand, he set two fingers under the boy's chin, lifting his face so he could look at Deidara in the eye. He let his fingers linger under the other's chin, using the other hand to gently stroke away the tears that leaked from those beautiful diamond eyes.

"Deidara what's wrong?" he asked, still rubbing away the slowly subsiding tears.

"It's not important…" the blonde whispered, feelings his face darken as he felt the warmth of his love's hand being brought to his face. With each passing second that their skin was in contact, the blonde's heart beat quickened, making him feel more nervous than he already was. _'Why is he doing this? I thought he hated me…'_ he thought to himself as he looked deep into those muddy brown orbs which he could easily melt into.

"Yes it is, now tell me," demanded Sasori, his voice calm and soothing rather than cold and steel like.

"Do you hate me, Danna, un?" Deidara randomly asked, immediately slapping himself mentally for asking such a stupid question. He knew what the answer would be, and he had a feeling it would come with a slap to the face, so before the scorpion could pull away, the blonde nuzzled his hand, allowing the blush on his cheeks to deepen.

"N-no, of course I don't," Sasori breathed, feeling heat radiate to his cheeks as he felt the blonde begin to set more pressure on his hand, nuzzling it and closing his azure eyes in the process. Once the words left the red head's mouth, the eyes snapped open.

"Y-you don't?" Deidara gaped.

"No, far from it…" the scorpion whispered quietly, stroking the blonde's cheek with the back on his hand, letting the other to play with the tips of the blonde hair.

"B-but I always thought… I thought you did, un… You always insult me and my art, and never call me by my name…" he mumbled, gazing deep into the other's eyes as he brought his hand up to hold Sasori's hand against his cheek.

"I could never hate you, Deidara, never…" The words definitely caught the blonde off guard, for he froze and simply stared, still clutching the scorpion's hand within his, allowing the thumb to gently run across his now pink skin.

"Danna," the blonde smiled, well more like beamed. Throwing his arms around the other's neck, he hugged him, tightly. For years the blonde had thought his Danna hated him and everything about him. That's why he tried so hard to impress the red head, to try and gain his approval. Never did the thought pass that the other didn't hate him, just simply didn't know how to express his feelings.

"I'm sorry that I said all those things to you," said scorpion whispered, holding the blonde close to him. He could practically feel the happiness and joy radiating off his love. No one could comprehend how much he wanted to confess his love to the junior, to be able to kiss him and love him. He would, if he weren't so damn scared of rejection.

"Then why did you say it?" Deidara asked, nestling his head in the red head's chest, allowing the other to nuzzle his golden locks.

"…"

"Danna, un?"

"…"

Deidara pulled back slightly, not enough to break the hug, but enough to see the other's sheepish face.

"Danna, what is it?" he asked, flicking a piece of blood red hair from Sasori's face, accidentally allowing his hand to stroke and trace Sasori's lips. Then the scorpion snapped. Grabbing Deidara's face, he crashed their lips together, slowly letting his hands trace the blonde's curved before wrapping around the slender waist. Deidara froze. He hadn't been expecting this, and he sure as Hell never knew his Danna felt that way about him.

His thought began coming back to him as he allowed his azure eyes to flutter shut, wrapping his soft arms around the other's wooden neck, pulling the closer. Sasori let his hands rest on the small of Deidara's back, feeling the blonde's hands lace themselves into his blood red hair, kissing back with equal amount of passion and love. Smirking, he flicked his tongue over Deidara's bottom lip, biting and sucking on it gently, desperately asking for permission to enter, which the blonde eagerly obliged too.

Two tongues battled for dominance against each other, memorizing the other's sweet flavor. Deidara was the first to give in, allowing his Danna to sweep his appendage over every crevice that lay in the moist cavern of the vanilla tasting mouth.

This would be around the time where Sasori thanked whatever deity that be watching over them, he didn't need air. At the same time he cursed said deity because he knew Deidara would begin to feel light-headed (more than he already is) if they didn't break apart now. Slowly, and soooooo reluctantly, they began to ease up on the kiss, allowing the passion to subside, and gentleness to be its replacement. Finally breaking it, the two panted, white skin laced in red hair, wooden arms clutching on warm flesh.

"I love you…" Sasori whispered, resting his forehead against his love's, allowing one hand to break away from the blonde's waist and to take one of Deidara hands from his hair, allowing the fingers to intertwine together. Deidara stared at their hands, then back to the puppet master's eyes. Suddenly a huge smile broke out on the blonde's face as he tackled his Danna to the floor.

"I love you too, un!" he giggled, pecking his new lover's lips then nuzzling his head in the scorpion's neck, all the while blushing and smiling like a love struck teenager (which he is).

Sasori chuckled, allowing Deidara to lie on top of them, wrapping his arms around the blonde protectively.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he smiled, placing small kisses on the blonde's hair.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to kiss me, un," the junior flushed, and giggles erupted from his mouth as he felt lips make their way from his head, to his temple, to his cheek, and down to his neck. He could feel the smirk on his neck as Sasori began sucking and biting, easily finding his weak spot.

Sasori gently nibbled on the soft flesh, feeling the warmth on his lips as he kissed and sucked, leaving a rather large hickey, which proudly proclaimed Deidara was _his_. "My Dei-chan," he mumbled, kissing the soft spot and allowing Deidara to pull away so they could look eye to eye.

"Forever, Danna, un. I'll always be your Dei-chan," the blonde smiled, giving their still connected hands and light squeeze before kissing the ex-sand Nin's lips again.

"Good, because I couldn't survive without you…"

"You don't have too. I love you too much to go."

Sasori smiled as he watched the smaller one yawn, rubbing his eyes much like a child would do, which he found beyond adorable.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up," the scorpion whispered, taking off his cloak and using it as a blanket for the duo as they lay on the lush grass.

"Okay, Danna." Deidara giggled, nuzzling his head under the other's neck, letting his eyes shut and his breath to steady.

"I love you, Dei-chan."

"I love you too Danna."

And as they lay there, allowing the stars to light up their intertwined bodies, both couldn't help but feel glad for their different views of art. From their constant fighting, they found common group, where respect, and love, was made. It was here, on this insignificant day, did the two artists finally admit their love. Maybe…just maybe…this love could last forever. The love, that truly began years before this insignificant day.

**The End.**


End file.
